Dreaming of Him
by MrsCastle225
Summary: Hermione could not stop dreaming of a certain prankster and he knew it. Dark times are ahead but can they help each other or will Sirius's torments push Hermione away?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe. You have J.K Rowling to thank for that.**

**Chapter 1: Dreaming**

It was the second week of December and Hermione sat alone with Sirius Black in the library. She had been spending the Christmas holiday at Grimmauld place after the order had persuaded her that it was the safest place to be after Mr Weasley's attack. However, when she had agreed to stay, she did not realise that she was going to spend most of her days being babysat by the cheeky, household mutt who currently sat opposite her.

Hermione's eyes fell onto the old marauder. He was a very attractive man, she had to admit. Even with his time spent in Azkaban he had somehow managed to preserve his strong features and boyish charm. But it was his eyes she loved most. She had never thought grey could be beautiful. He proved her wrong.

"Are you a virgin, Hermione?" Sirius asked casually as he took a sip of his strong drink. Hermione's eyed bulged as she stared at Sirius, her skin turning a rosy red.

"H-how-Isn't that a bit personal, Sirius?" Hermione stuttered in response. She wasn't comfortable telling Sirius who was a well known womanizer in his day about her sex life. Or lack of it, even.

Sirius released a deep chuckle as he leaned back in his seat, his grey eyes glittering. "I thought as much."

Hermione felt her eyes prickling with tears. She had never felt so mortified in her life. It wasn't that she didn't think about...that. In fact, when she had been dating Viktor in her fourth year she had thought about sex a lot. He had been more than eager but she wasn't ready. She wanted to lose her virginity to someone she loved. No matter how tempting some sexy, older, Bulgarian Quidditch player was.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I want my first time to be with someone I love." Her voice quivered and she mentally kicked herself for being so bashful around the older man.

"What about, Harry?" Sirius asked as he looked over the young woman's face, quirking his eyebrow as she let out a rather unladylike snort.

"What about him?" Hermione shot back, hoping he didn't mean what she thought he did.

"Well, you two are close. Have you ever thought about taking your friendship further?" Sirius pushed, watching Hermione the whole time. Hermione finally looked up at him gaping in shock.

"Me and Harry?" Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore and began laughing hysterically. Sirius could only stare as the young woman in front of him rolled over in her seat, tears running down her face with laughter.

"I'm going to take that as a no then." Sirius chuckled, his eyes staying on Hermione as her giggles started to die down. He had never seen her so free and happy before. He liked it.

"Harry is my best friend," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "And I want a man, not a boy."

It was Sirius's turn to let out a barking laugh. Hermione mumbled to herself, crossing her arms over her chest while watching Sirius laugh into his drink. She didn't see what was so amusing. Huffing, Hermione laid across the plush sofa, picking up her neglected book. If he was expecting to spend the whole night laughing at her, he had another thing coming. She would simply read and ignore him.

Looking down at her book she began reading the text in front of her. "_The Draught of Peace is a widely popular potion that relieves the drinker of anxiety and agitation. The potion must be taken with precaution however, as it is highly addictive and if taken too long, can cause unwanted side-effects, including loss of hair, and ironically lack of sleep and non-stop shaking -"_

"What about me?" Sirius asked, taking a sip of his alcoholic drink.

That made Hermione look up.

"What-what do you mean?" she squeaked, her book falling onto her chest.

"I have seen the way you look at me, Hermione." Sirius placed his drink down onto the oak table before standing up, heading his way towards her. "I know you have feelings for me. And I am a man. With dog like tendencies, of course." He winked, lifting Hermione's feet up so he could sit down on the other end of the sofa. She flinched slightly at the contact and Sirius grinned widely, starting to massage her feet.

Her heart was beating furiously as she bit down on her lip, trying not to moan. He was only massaging her feet and she was already practically melting from the feeling of his touch. His hands began to wander upwards and this time Hermione pulled her legs back, stumbling off the settee. "What are you doing? You're my best friend's godfather, we-we can't do that!" she screeched, secretly missing the feeling of his hands on her. He stood up and walked towards her, her own feet moving her backwards until she hit one of the bookshelves with a small squeak.

He was now standing in front of her, his hands slowly making their way up her torso. She sucked in a breath as his hands brushed over her breasts. "Just try it." Sirius whispered huskily in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She turned her head to look at him and stepped on her tiptoes, kissing him hard. She moaned as he responded back to the kiss, her lips parting as he began exploring her mouth eagerly with his tongue. They kissed deeply as her hand found its way into his hair, gripping his black locks as his own hand ran up her thigh, gently pushing her skirt upwards. Sirius broke the kiss and looked down at her exposed legs with a groan.

"You're fucking beautiful." Sirius growled as he kissed his way down her neck, licking over her pulse point. He began to caress her smooth thighs and Hermione moaned in response. She struggled to breath as his hand crept its way upwards, catching her knickers with his fingers. "S-Sirius." Hermione gasped as he tugged her knickers down, lifting her leg up against his hip. He looked at her, moving his hand between her legs. Hermione released a whimper as he slowly started to massage her clit, his mouth moving back to her neck, sucking on her creamy skin. "You're so wet for me, Hermione. Bet you've wanted me to fuck you all week."

"Oh yes, Sirius." She was moaning loudly, her body shaking as he sped up his fingers. She could feel her orgasm building up and moved her hips, desperate for release.

Opening her eyes she blinked, seeing the ceiling above her. She looks down over her body and realises with a gasp that she is still fully clothed, the book resting on her chest. She had fallen asleep. Horrified, she turns to see Sirius still in the same spot on his sofa, grinning down at her. "Nice sleep?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Hermione hid behind her book, blushing furiously. He knew. He knew she was dreaming about him and her...

Hermione shot up from her seat. "I think I'm going to go up to my room." She added, heading towards the door in a hurry. She was beyond embarrassed and wanted nothing more than to hide under her blanket for the rest of the holiday. Or preferably her life. "Goodnight Sirius."

"Goodnight Hermione" Sirius responded, still grinning as he watched Hermione shuffle on the spot, clearly wanting to make a run for it. "Oh and by the way." She looked his away, trying to avoid his eyes.

"You sound sexy when you moan my name." Sirius laughed as Hermione slammed the door behind her.

**Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I apologise if there are any mistakes and would love to find a beta, so if anyone is interested, send a message! Please let me know what you think and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione, wake up," Ron nudged the sleeping girl excitedly. He was wrapped up in layers of Mrs Weasley's jumpers and scarves making him look chubbier than usual, and amongst it all his bright red face popped out showing his big grin. "It's snowing outside, there's loads of it everywhere."

Hermione groaned and rolled over, her eyes slowly opening to send Ron her signature death glare. She didn't know what the time was but she knew it must be early. Ron never woke up earlier than her, not unless there was a Quiddtch match on. "Ron, what is the time?"

Ron looked at her puzzled. "Did you hear what I said? About the snow?" Hermione growled and threw her arm out pointing at the window.

"I am not deaf, Ronald. Nor am I blind, yes I know it is snowing. I can see it perfectly fine from here."

Outside the snow flowed delicately downwards against the pale blue sky, small flakes sticking against the glass fogging up the window. Hermione's heart melted at the view. It reminded her of her parents. They would take her every year to the ski resort in France when she was a child.

"Who else is going to be there?" Hermione asked softly. She was awake now and even she had to admit, it might be fun as long as Sirius wasn't going to be there. She had spent most of the night blushing, close to tears at the thought of what had happened that evening. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. She knew she would have to face him at some point and she would, she would never let a man kill her Gryffindor bravery – but for now, she wanted to avoid him.

"Well, Harry will be there and the twins. Bill might even join us if he can take his eyes off Fleur for more than two minutes." Ron's eyes glazed over and Hermione rolled her eyes, assuming he was thinking of the French bimbo again.

"Just give me ten minutes to get dressed and brush my teeth and then I will come and find you." Hermione gave Ron a small smile as he grinned back at her.

"Me and Harry will be in our room waiting. Don't take too long, I know how you girls can be." Hermione let out a small snort and slowly sat up as Ron left her room. She thought it was a bit rich coming from the boy who spent half the morning trying to un-attach himself from the bed.

Getting up from her bed, Hermione glanced at her appearance in the mirror. She never bothered with make-up preferring the natural look but she had to admit, she was pleased to have had her teeth fixed. She owed Draco for that. Tying her hair up into a messy bun, she slipped into some jeans and a jumper before heading down the corridor towards the boys room.

They were both sat on Harry's bed, a Wizard's chess set between them. Harry's face was turning a bright pink as Ron sat there smugly, sure he had won.

"You know, you'll never beat him." Hermione teased as she sat down on the bed beside them. At that moment Ron's knight sliced the head of Harry's bishop leaving him with only four pieces left. Harry covered pushed his glasses back with a groan. "Alright, alright, you win, Ron. Let's just go outside." Harry mumbled as he stood up.

The three of them made their way outside onto the street. The Weasley twins were already there along with Sirius as Ron and Harry made their way over to them. Hermione stood a little back watching as Sirius ducked, avoiding the snowball George had thrown his way.

Hermione bit her lip and joined them in the snow. She looked over at Sirius and noticed he wasn't paying her any attention and instead was busy dropping snow down his godson's back. Sighing in relief she let out a yelp as a snowball came flying her way, hitting her in the face. Laughing, she joined in on the snowball fight. It was her, Harry and Ron verses the other three. The twins were especially deadly thanks to their spellwork and poor Ron had been trampled by snow nearly every moment - the boys barely allowing him to stand up.

Luckily the three of them were given a break when George slipped and fell down into a heap of snow. The other boys grinned and looked between each other before firing a mammoth amount of snowballs his way, covering him in snow. Hermione erupted into a fit of giggles as George poked his head out of the top of the snow, his face bright pink from the cold.

"You make one ugly snowman, Georgie." Fred sang as he helped pull George up, brushing the snow off his back.

"You're identical to me!" George glared, nudging Fred with his shoulder.

"I have three extra freckles on my nose." Fred sniffed as if George should know better. "It makes a hell of a difference, George. Means I will get women and you won't!"

George merely grinned at Fred and wrapped one of his arms around his brother's broad shoulder. "That's fine with me, Fred. I only want one girl's attention." George started merrily. "And luckily for me, Angelina Johnson gives me all the attention I need."

Fred pushed George back into the snow with a pout as Mrs Weasley came stumbling out of the house. "Boys, Hermione, get inside quick! It's dangerous for you to be here and Dumbeldore has news."


End file.
